Shower Time
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Draco finds Harry's invisibility cloak and finds a new past time in the shower.Warnings for Slash


Watching from behind a pillar, Draco Malfoy watched as boy wonder Harry Potter discarded what looked like a cloak outside the prefect's bathroom. Narrowing his eyes calculatingly, he considered what he should do. Should he steal what Potter dropped or just stand here keeping an eye on what his rival was up to.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought rival…he hardly felt that way these days. All he could think of was bright green eyes and raven black hair…the bloody tosser was haunting him each night he went to sleep. Cringing he thought of the days he had woken up in a damp patch of his bed after dreaming about bedding Potter.

Fed up of just waiting around, he left his post and moved forward to the bathroom door. Picking up the cloak, he held it in front of him. He had never seen anything quite like this before. It picked up several different colours and showed his reflection. Twisting it around, he placed it around his body breathing in Potter's scent, which seemed to cover the whole cloak. Looking down he jumped as he realized his body had disappeared. Grinning he realized it was an invisibility cloak. Turning to the door, he cocked an eyebrow an evil smirk crossing his lips. Pulling it up over his head, he pushed the door open silently. Slipping through, he was immediately assaulted with the smell of shower gel that just screamed Potter to him, he could hear the pitter patter of water just in front of him. Walking as quietly as he could, he made his way to a small wall, turning round it; he could see Potter underneath the spray of water. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in the sight of a naked Harry Potter, it was even better than he had dreamed.

He leaned against the wall taking in the sight of his object of lust washing himself unaware of Draco when his eyes widened. Harry's hand…damn when had he started to refer to him as Harry? Pushing the intruding thought away, he watched as Harry's hand slipped down his chest, over his abdomen and further down towards the dark curls at his groin. Swallowing back a moan, he watched as Harry slid his hand over the mushroom shaped head before slipping all the way down his length and back up. Draco stood transfixed as he watched the other man set a steady pace, his head leaning against the wall as he sped up. "Draco" he muttered as his fingers gathered the pre-cum at the tip of his cock lubricating his movement.

Draco's legs threatened to give up on him as he heard his name flying from Harry's mouth. Pushing all doubts aside, he made a decision that may possibly turn out to be the worst idea ever. Keeping the cloak wrapped over him, he made his way to the shower, gingerly stepping under the spray of the water. He stopped just shy of Harry's body, he could feel the heat radiating through the cloak. Slipping to his knee's he kneeled in front of Harry's cock, his mouth watering as he took in the hard long length. The head glistening with Harry's cum…fuck how he wanted to taste it. Making a slight space in the cloak, he pushed forward enveloping Harry's cock in the wet cavern of his mouth.

"Fuck" Harry moaned, his hips flying forward forcing his cock further into Draco's mouth. It occurred to him that Harry didn't seem all that surprised by this…not that he cared; all he could really focus on was the hot flesh he was sucking on. Pulling back, he swiped his tongue across the tip gathering beads of liquid on his tongue, greedily sucking it down. Pushing forward, he ran his tongue down the vein on the underside of Harry's cock, the other man muttering incoherently to himself. Draco pushed a hand between his legs to try relieve the hard on lying in his boxers. He groaned as he swallowed Harry all the way down his throat. Bobbing his head up and down, he alternated the depth of Harry's cock when he felt the tension in Harry's body "Fuck me."

Pulling off him with a pop, he stopped for a second panic flowing through his body at Harry's words. Taking every ounce of courage he had, he pushed to his feet unbuckling his trousers and dropping them to the floor. using the cloak, he placed his hands on Harry's hips and forced him to turn round, his face pushed into the spray of the water. Shoving three fingers into his mouth, Draco quickly slicked them before moving them to Harry's puckered entrance. Pushing one softly past, the tight muscle he began to thrust it in and out gently when Harry pushed back impaling himself on it groaning loudly. "More, just do it…I can take it." he bit out.

Draco stared at his back silently. Using some saliva, he coated his cock before pushing into Harry's arse. He could feel the tip touching the entrance when he pushed through it, stopping when he heard the grunt of pain from Harry. Stopping for a second he let the other man get used to the intrusion when he thrust in, in one go. He groaned lowly as he was encompassed in the tight velvety heat of Harry. Gripping his shoulder's Draco set a hard pace. He wanted to go slower but Harry seemed determined to get it hard and fast. The shower echoed with moans and groans of pleasure as Draco hammered into Harry.

Leaning forward, he felt Harry's body jerk as he brushed his prostate. Grinning, he angled his hips to hit it each time as he reached around and gripped Harry's cock jerking it in time with his thrusts. He felt Harry's body tense and shudder under him as he released into Draco's hand loudly. Burying his face into the cloak, he pushed his face into Harry's shoulder as he came with a low groan.

Pulling out gently, he saw Harry resting his face against the cold tiles breathing heavily. Leaning down, he pulled his trousers up buckling them. Looking at his hand, he saw it covered in Harry's come. He raised it to his lips licking it clean. He had thought it would be more bitter but it tasted suspiciously like strawberries.

He made a move to leave, he didn't want Harry to find out it was his enemy who had just blew him and fucked him in a shower when Harry's voice stopped him. "I know it's you Draco. I know you have been following me, I've also seen the way you have been looking at me. I mean really, as if I would just drop my cloak outside, you were meant to pick it up. How else could I get you to come near me? Now take the cloak off"

Raising a shaky hand, Draco slowly pulled the cloak away, his face flushed as he met the intense gaze of Harry. He opened his mouth several times before speaking quietly "I don't know what to say…"

Harry flashed a bright grin "That's a first. Look Draco, you obviously want me and I want you, what is there to say? So how about you strip off those clothes and we can get acquainted with one another's body without the cloak."

Draco grinned as he began to strip eagerly…who would have thought that following Harry would have led to this?


End file.
